The present invention is directed to a connection between a cross member and a main member for a suspended ceiling support structure which has a plurality of main or runner members extending parallel to each other and cross members extending between the main members at spaced intervals. Each of the members has an inverted T-configuration with a pair of oppositely extending flanges connected by a web portion to a bead. A connection for connecting the cross member to the main member comprises a tongue extending from the end of the cross member through an elongated slot in the web of the main member. To hold the tongue in the slot, the web is provided with abutment surfaces to engage the edge of the slot and the tongue is also provided with an arrangement of abutment surfaces and a tab which form an end-to-end connection with a tongue of another cross member extending through the slot from the opposite side.
Suspended ceiling support systems or structures, which utilize a plurality of main runners and cross members are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,861. In this patent, the cross members have a different shape or configuration from the main members and have tongues extending through slots in the main members. To lock the tongues in the slots, nails extend through the apertures in the tongues.
It is also known that both the cross members and the main members have substantially the same configuration and that the cross members have tongues with means for locking the cross member in an aperture or elongated slot in the web of the main member. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,396,997; 3,399,915; 3,501,185; 3,922,829 and 4,317,641. These patents will also show various configurations for the cross section of the members with the cross section having a web formed by a double layer which joins a bead to a pair of opposing flanges such as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,829. The apertures can have various configurations such as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,185 and the end surfaces of the bead and flanges may be offset so that during assembly the bead engages the bead of the main member as the end of the flange engages the side of the flanges of the main member as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,915. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,396,997 and 3,399,915 disclose locking means which utilize a plurality of tabs forming spaced abutment surfaces.